


Estrous Cycle（6/13第一部分，獸人發情期PWP）

by amber121069



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony的發情期到了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrous Cycle（6/13第一部分，獸人發情期PWP）

*

獸人設定，大概可以看看D太太的設定，走這裡：http://www.hailstony.com/thread-1474-1-1.html  
獅子SteveX老虎Tony

*

照例的OOC雷警告，私設一大堆，但是我有點懶了所以下次再改（。

*

獻給我的老公CE還有頭頭頭@torubensterjr 所有黃暴的梗都是她然而我沒有寫出十分之一（掩面  
還有更多的黃梗在後頭等著呢

*

 

Steve低头按看着被他按在床上的男人。

Tony现在看上去性感极了，乱七八糟一塌糊涂，嘴角带着血迹——肯定是在刚才的搏斗中受的伤；但是Steve并不如何担心，在这个时候他们的愈合能力和战斗力都会提高好几个档次。他的眼神不太清醒，喘息着同时不安分的舔着唇角的伤；Steve稍稍松开手劲，见男人并没有多作反抗，他便知道接下来该是他好好享用的时间了。

兽人的发情期总是很麻烦。无论男女，肉食或草食型态总是更加的富有攻击性——交配前总是得打上一架，配合他们演化出的生殖方式，赢家才有上位的资格。Steve甩了甩他的尾巴，愉快的看着现在已经彻底臣服于他的男人。情热的高温炙烧着Tony的理智，方才暴虐的嗜血已经退去，剩下的是完全的，对赢者的渴望和生殖欲。

他难耐的呜咽起来，不自主冒出的爪子划破了床单，尾巴勾上了Steve的兽尾，大腿讨好的磨蹭着爱人勃发的下身。“……Steve。”这个时候的他比平常更加的柔软而黏人，他昂起头索吻，双唇微张艳红的舌尖半露；Steve满足了他，低头封住了他的唇舌。

他用尖锐的指爪划开了男人的衣服，将碍事的布料除去——Tony朝他挺起了胸膛要求爱抚，但是他只是向下对他的裤子如法炮制直到他浑身赤裸为止；尽管衣衫已经除去Tony依旧没感到一点减缓，体内的热度仍烧灼着他，血管贲张，敏感而薄的皮肤充血发烫，难受得他焦躁。

“你在等什么，老天，快一点——”Tony不满的咕哝，话音不太清楚，“你他妈到底操不操——”他就是这个样子的，伶牙俐齿还不懂得退让，尽管本能让他再没有一点攻击力却还是嘴上不饶人；Steve不打算和他计较这些口舌之快——反正接下来的三天里头他肯定没办法再这么清楚的组织语言，现在让他多说点话也没什么不好。

Steve扯开了裤子将它蹬到床下，接着是上衣，刀凿般利落的线条让人挪不开目光——在看见他光裸的身躯时Tony的眼神更加的露骨充满了欲望，而Steve享受这个，尽管他们已经交往许久Tony依旧对他充满兴趣这件事令他快活又满足。他俯身咬住了男人的脖颈，用尖锐的犬齿磨着那处脆弱的皮肤，这让Tony轻微的颤抖了起来。

“Steve…快……”他的声音又软了下去，低沉沙哑却绵软到不可思议，带着撒娇的意味催促他；Steve不舍的放开了嘴下已经被吮红了的皮肤找出了他事先准备好的润滑剂顶开盖子，Tony则是配合无比的抬起臀，双手分开了臀瓣露出里头充血的肉穴；他已经完全硬了，阴茎勃起，下头的囊袋胀大，迷离的眼神让Steve几乎在失控的边缘。

他在手上倒出了大量的润滑剂，搓了搓冰冷滑腻的稠液直到和体温差不多温度这才将手指抵上男人的穴口；他另一只手轻易的捧起了男人挺翘肥软的臀放上大腿，没有多余的按摩便让手指突破了肛口紧窒的肌肉。Tony在他进入的瞬间紧了紧身体，很快又放松下来——对于情事的熟悉让他很快的适应。

Steve的阴茎抵着男人的大腿内侧，在男人那处白皙的皮肤上留下了微微的湿痕。他再度加入了一根手指，旋动着手腕抽插着那个小小的入口；Tony止不住呻吟着，发情期的身体敏感至极，就算是并未触碰到前列腺的单纯扩张都能够引起他的战栗。

荒唐的呜咽从他的双唇间漏出，像是大提琴般低沉微哑的声线勾动着欲望；Steve的手指在他的体内如同剪刀般张开，按压过他软绵灼热的黏膜。他的腿根简直都要融化，膝盖屈起轻轻的打着摆子；Steve压住了他意图合上的腿，毫不怜惜的将他的大腿压得更开，让他狼藉的下身彻底暴露。

他轻车熟路的找到了他的前列腺，指腹并拢压过，Tony立刻便弹了起来，腰腹拱起，Steve听见了他的利爪抓刨过床垫的声音而这使他亢奋——任凭他多么的不羁和叛逆他终究雌伏在了他的身下。

Steve反复的揉按那处，Tony因为过量的欢愉而发抖，企图抗拒Steve的入侵；但是男人丝毫不为所动，像是机械般精准的进出挪动着手腕，直到男人投降似的发出了拔高的啜泣，扭动着屁股将他吞得更深。Steve偏头过去吻他膝盖的内侧，性的气味灌入了他的鼻腔，他干脆的在爱人濒临顶点的时候干脆的抽出手指，无视Tony不满的咒骂托住了男人的臀部让他像是个倒着的C形一般，连串的啃咬过他柔嫩的大腿内侧。

Tony没多久就无暇理会这个姿势的不适——Steve张口就吞入了他的阴茎，直直的让他抵到喉头，吞咽按摩着他脆弱敏感的顶端又吐出来，将粗糙的舌顶入他发胀而张缩着，空虚无比的后穴。

Steve有一张天杀的灵活的嘴——一半归于天赋一半归于Tony的言传身教。他深深的将脸埋入男人的臀缝，饥渴而强硬的吃他的屁股；猫科兽人的舌面是粗糙的，这让他们的性爱增加了不少欢愉；Steve总是擅长用他的舌头逼疯Tony，而他对于Tony的后穴总是情有独钟。

Tony几乎是在哀号——他的尾巴狂乱的抽过男人的胸膛却被揪住，握在男人的手心；这不是个明智的决定，他很快的意识到。

金发的兽人空出了一只手抓着他的尾巴，然后挪到了根部——从他的尾椎处开始，圈住了一路顺下来；这让Tony尖叫，在这个时候碰触那个地方是完全的犯规——但是Steve不肯停手，他反复的动作直到Tony漂亮的、斑斓的尾巴听话的软下，轻轻的痉挛着才停止。

Tony的眼神涣散的喘息，在Steve将舌头挺入得更深的时候拖长了呻吟，“天……操、Steve——你的舌头，哦——”他毫不怀疑光靠这个他就能去上几次。他彻底的敞开，全身上下敏感无比，肛穴绞紧Steve的舌头并且为之疯狂。他在失控，在溃不成军的边缘，他的尖叫湿润又下流像个浪荡的婊子——或者他根本就是。Steve抽出了舌头，吸吮他的会阴，阴囊后方充血的皮肤，这让Tony更加的逼近了高潮。他没有分心太久便又舔舐着回到了后方毫不吝啬的吃着男人的屁股。

他的舌尖绕着那处肌肉打转，将Tony舔得完全松软而无力反抗。

直到Tony将要喷发的时候他才大发慈悲的停下——或者这对Tony来说更像是凌迟一些。“你他妈——”他的屁股被放了下去搁在了男人的膝盖上。

“嘘……Tony，我要操你了。”他这么宣告，勃起怒张的阴茎比Tony自己的大上了一圈，抵上了Tony的穴口。Tony的腰酥软着毫无力气，他揪着被单双腿大张着准备承受男人的侵入——他的身体已经回忆起了往日的快乐，那些渴望更加猛烈的席卷过他。“老天——你还在、等什么——Steve——”Steve浅浅的戳刺他刚才已经被舔舐得酥软的肉穴，让那个小小的洞口张缩着吸吮他的龟头。

Steve的耐性非常好；尤其是Tony在这种难得的状况下更是让他欲罢不能——他改成磨蹭着男人敏感的会阴，马眼淌出的前列腺液和他方才的口水混杂在一块看上去一片狼藉。他的龟头戳弄着男人的囊袋，又移上去将两人的阴茎贴在一块儿摩擦。

“你这个、呃、天杀的——浑球、Rogers——”后穴传来的空虚感折磨着他，他伸手下去试图自我满足却被Steve制止。那人终于大发慈悲的放开他的阴茎，半跪坐着重新将注意力放回了他的屁股上。

然后他完全没有预警的操了进去。

Tony不能自控的昂起了头，张开嘴无声的尖叫喘息，浑身痉挛，他的大腿被男人的手臂牢牢的箍在了腰侧动弹不得只能无助的踢蹬着——操——他要疯了——生理性的泪水被Steve近乎粗暴的动作逼了出来，但是身体却依旧叫嚣着需要更多。

这操蛋的发情期。滚烫火热的性器直直的撞进了体内，那小小的入口早已被拓张一点儿不适都没有，丝毫没有阻碍就将他吞了进去饥渴的缠上。Tony向来直白的面对性事，对于欲望也从不扭捏——但是这么逼近疯狂而得不到满足的灼热还是让他焦躁异常。

Steve咬紧牙关，Tony紧致温暖的肠道让他忍不住闷哼出声；湿软的穴肉迫不及待的缠上了他的阴茎，像是有自我意识般那样不住的挤压着，他抬起臀部抽身向后，那些黏膜便不舍的绞紧企图将他留在体内。Tony的双腿箍在他的腰上，他拍拍男人的膝盖让他放松，接着便按着恋人狠命的操干起来。

没有太多的温情——更加的粗鲁，他硕大的龟头破开了柔嫩的肠穴像是要把所有褶皱都辗平一般压过去，变换着角度寻找着戳刺上了男人的前列腺；Tony所有胡乱的呻吟都被顶得支离破碎，他的指甲在Steve的背后挠出痕迹却只使对方更加兴奋。

他的双唇大张，像是离水的鱼一般张阖喘息，Steve的撞击精准又迅速辗压过他的敏感点，快感如同海潮般席卷过他的身躯使他颤抖痉挛。他感觉不到太多的其他，往日清楚精明的大脑宛如被灌入了泥水般混浊，所有的感官都集中在后穴；Tony自己的性器被夹在两人小腹间滑动，体液像失禁一般将他们光滑的皮肤沾得湿漉漉的。

Steve低头含住了他的乳首，充血的乳粒被男人吸吮着，他的大嘴一张将乳晕旁的肌肤都吸入口中，满胀得他呜咽；Steve让那颗小小的挺立在齿关间滑动，舌尖绕着打转弹弄，直到它肿得发红闪着润润的水光男人这才放过，转而吮起另一侧的肉粒。

他被打开，被侵略，Tony能靠着后头感觉出Steve的形状——上帝啊，他大得可怕，把Tony的体内塞得满满当当的，龟头下方的冠状沟拉扯着紧含着他的软肉，每次抽插都使他的身体不住的颤抖。Steve的手揉捏着他的屁股，手指深深的掐了进去，他的尾巴不由自主的缠着男人强壮的臂弯渴望爱抚。

“Ste、ve、老天——操我、用力操我——呜——”男人的囊袋拍在他的后臀上啪啪作响，两人相连的地方全都染上了白沫；Tony的身体酸软无比，像一块柔软的布丁一般供他掠夺索取，甜蜜而潮湿。他毫不自制的放肆抽动，大开大阖的顶入他的秘处，打桩般迅速而规律的抽插好缓解对方的情潮。

反复迭加累积的快感在血管中流窜，焚烧了每一吋顽抗抵挡高潮的理智；他的阴茎和阴囊鼓胀着渴望射精，但是始终差了那么一点感觉让他难以到达高潮。Tony的喘息愈发急促，胡乱的催促着Steve要求更多却得不到——知道他的渴望的金发男人游刃有余的伸手下去轻轻环上他的尾巴根部，揉搓爱抚着毛皮和皮肤交界处的瞬间Tony便不能控制的浑身痉挛了起来。

他来了一次长射，在完全没有碰触之下他就射了出来，白浊的液体喷溅上了他的小腹和胸口，发情期增加的精液量让他的下身看上去一片狼藉。他的大脑在瞬间抽空了所有思绪，生理性的泪水从眼眶滑落也毫无所觉——他的心脏疯狂的挑动着，像是个帮浦般将血液打出涌至全身上下；眼前的景象也模糊出黑白噪点如同眼球被挤压过度时会出现的那样。Tony感觉自己多重意义上的濒临了死亡，或者Steve直接用他的老二把他操上了天堂，他不在乎，操，对他来说只要Steve还把他的屌插在自己的后方他就可以完完全全的不在乎。

Steve没有因为Tony疯狂的收缩而停下活塞运动，他仍旧稳健有力的挺身撞入那泥泞之中，让男人因为他的动作陷入更加激烈的快感中。Tony才刚高潮，他的身体敏感得只要一点刺激都能够让他产生剧烈的反应，更何况Steve的动作？那可不只是“一点刺激”。Tony湿润的喘着，尖叫，胸膛剧烈的起伏试图逃离这些或者是请求更多的欢愉，他不知道，他的阴茎在前方接连不断的吐出液体，而Steve越来越凶猛的撞击让他知道男人也在爆发的边缘。

最后在一次深深的埋入后，Steve将性器挺入到最底射了出来，大量的精水拍击上他充血的内壁让他又攀过了一个小小的高峰。他没有退出去，壮硕的胸膛上满是汗水，金发男人又俯下身去追逐Tony的双唇，吞下了他那些低沉的呻吟。

“我真他妈恨这该死的发情期。”男人在结束了亲吻后咕哝道，“不，我们都爱死这个了。”Steve气喘吁吁的回答；这在某种程度上的确是事实，毕竟他们之间一向充满了疯狂的化学作用，Tony是那辆失控永远不在轨道上的列车，而Steve当然是紧跟在他屁股后头的那节车厢。

“随你怎么说，老天，Steve，你知道吗？”Tony抬腿拿后脚跟蹭了蹭Steve，男人哼哼着啃他的脖颈，尾巴卷上Tony的纠缠，他还深埋在Tony体内的性器当然知道他指的是什么，但是不妨碍他想听见Tony要求。“知道什么？”

“我——我他妈又想要了。”

TBC.


End file.
